gundamfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Kurayami Miyuki
*GNX-X139 Sin Shinigami Gundam *ZGMF-X66AF Liberation Gundam *NAF1-X122 Eternal Ragnarok Gundam Season 2 *GNX-XA12 Beelzebub Gundam *GNX-XA12 Tyrant Gundam |affiliation=*Ace Pilot of the Equatorial Union (Pre-Infection) *Leader of the Forsaken (Post-Infection) |universe=Zero Era |storyline=Mobile Suit Gundam: The Fade of Eternity }} Kurayami Miyuki, Chinatsu's older brother, with a swing of his hand his enemies fall to ashes and those who can run in fear. He claims to heal the world and his past by destroying all enemies who dare to fight the Sin Shimigami. He despite a rocky start became his first known ally of the Equatorial Union after joining with his sister. He later during Season 2 after being infected with the same virus became leader of the Forsaken after he completed his transformation by the virus. He became a secondary antagonist in the fade of eternity story line. Personality & Character Before he encountered the a mysterious pool of black liquid, Kurayami was overall an innocent and kind heart person, he was an easygoing person who loved enjoying life to the fullest. He smiles at everything, and his tone is always slightly cheerful, whether he's angry, sad, overjoyed, or anywhere in between. Curiously after the incident he developed a somewhat obsessive fixation with ice cream, especially for the blackberry cheese cake, it also changed him to become usually a cold and calculating character with occasional bi-polar tendencies. He has four gemstones under his eyes, purely for decoration. His garments usually consist of a black jacket, a purple shirt underneath, and black pants. He mostly, he'll wear his bartender outfit. As a pilot, Kurayami excels in most of forms of combat. He is able to exploit the disadvantages of his foes and use them as his advantage by distracting his opponents using traps and ambushes. He has short hair is a light green, and his eyes are a bright pink color. After being infected by the "Hydra" Virus, he is quite Rash, very violent, angry, and has the desire to kill. He still seems to be very calm and level-headed able to not only tame the forces of the forsaken but is able to rally them behind him like an emperor after defeating every single clan leader in a huge melee for leadership. The strain that infected him started to disfigure his body as he injected multiple amounts of the cure into himself that altered began to alter and change his body. The lasting side-effects had scattered his min now more sadistic, he enjoys toying with his victims before killing them. He physically transforms after the TZ7F-D2Z "Hydra" Virus infected his body leaving multiple scars along his back and torso from the virus attempting to tear him apart The aftermath of the virus had his normally-blue-ish green hair instantly turns pitch-black black. The right half has scattered white streaks was removed. Skills & Abilities He has a sharp sense and rapid information processing ability; He is shown to have great adaptability through his constant improvement of his mobile suit during his first battle. As a pilot, he has been shown to posses considerably powerful skills in close range combat as he slices through targets with a swing of his suit's scythe, with ease tearing them apart. He both inside and outside the cockpit is a trained in the art of silent killing or close range combat. He can be as silent as necessary or desired, even going as far as to silence his own heartbeat with a single palm thrust from his hand. he was subjected to the the Extended Human Program along with the Nightmare Wrath System to augment his body. His skills have constantly grown to the point he was able to take on multiple enemies at once. With every challenge he's survived, he's learned from and adapted to multiple situations. He's also stated he possesses the SEED factor and has proven his skills as a tactician to turn the Forsaken swarm into a deadly threat in the Zero Era. Other days he's been shown to be rather creative and enjoys building things out of scrap including art, new systems, being a bartender or even larger objects. After his infection his skill more than doubles as he able to use handle an extremely advanced mobile suit with little effort. He now displays new talent with being an exceptional mobile suit shooting precision which has become the core of his piloting style skill next to close-range combat. History Early Days He was born and raised in Tokyo, Japan, he during his time at in Japan he worked at a local bar as a barkeeper serving drinks to guests, however after his mother and father died after shot down ZAKU Warrior fell onto their car crushing them to death, the children than stuck together for two years. The years turned into days as both were drafted into the earth forces, becoming a part of the new "Super-Solider" program to make the ultimate army in the world to protect humanity from threats which the normal army wouldn't be able to handle. After completing seventeen successful missions he was teamed up with his sister to take out a target Z.A.F.T. bio-lab. 210768.jpg|Normal Kurayami Outfit Shadow.jpg|Infected "Cloaked" Kurayami during the infection stage demon.gif|Infected Kurayami as the Leader of the forsaken Full-Body DemonHuman.png|Full-Body Kurayami during his Infection's Stage Dispatch During one mission he and his sister were dispatched for a short mission to take out a hidden biological research lab that they said was for the "New-Types" that was used by the ZAFT forces. Chinatsu sortied in the Gundam E IWSP and Kurayami in the Sword Strike Gundam E, soon after destroying the facility a huge blast knocked the two machines into the strange bio-liquid which affected not only himself but his mobile suit, a curious side-effect was that his hair and eyes had changed color. Reawakening Sometime later he awoke on a beach next to his new mobile suit, the infamous Sin Shinigami Gundam with barely any of his previous memories. Eventually Kurayami blamed both the Earth forces and the ZAFT for doing this to him and decided to focus his rage on destroying both of the sides, claiming the title of "God of Death" while ravaging the battlefield. Moblie Suit Gundam: Fade of Eternity Note & Trivia *The title of "The God of Death" or "Shinigami", is a direct reference to Gundam Wing's "Father/Duo Maxwell" and also the dreaded . *In Japanese culture, Shinigami (死神?, "Death God" or "Death Spirit") is a god or supernatural spirit, also it's modernly Japanese fiction, the Shinigami is most often literal, and synonymous with the Grim Reaper. Category:Equatorial Union Category:Chimera Category:Forsaken